


[Podfic of] A Very Magical Kidnapping

by exmanhater



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Quite Sparkly But Not-Very-Dread Wizard Adam kidnaps the Noble Prince Kris, who takes it sort of personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Very Magical Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Very Magical Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55629) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1W5h2Zk) [28 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1OpOKDN) [30 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:01:12 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
